Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is a commonly used treatment for sleep apnea. CPAP systems deliver, via a mask, air under pressure. The pressurized air makes passes through the obstructing tissues in the throat to the lungs. CPAP therapy may be nasal (e.g., through a mask covering a nose and forcing air through nostrils), oral (e.g., through a mask covering the mouth), or both (e.g., through a full face mask, forcing air through nostrils and mouth). CPAP machines typically feature a computer controlled airflow generator that generates an airstream at a constant pressure. An alternative to CPAP includes variable positive airway pressure (VPAP), also known as bislevel positive airway pressure (BiPAP). VPAP machines typically monitor the patients breathing and provide two different pressures, a higher pressure during inhalation and a lower pressure during exhalation.
The present invention features a novel oral air delivery system for CPAP machines or similar machines such as VPAP machines. The system of the present invention features a combination mouthpiece and tube piece. The system can be connected to existing CPAP machines or other appropriate machines such as VPAP machines. With the system of the present invention, CPAP machines can deliver air through the user's partially opened lips (e.g., the present invention doesn't require a face mask sealed to the user's face with straps, although the present invention may be used in combination with a face mask and/or a strap if desired).
Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the system of the present invention is advantageous because the system may be beneficial for those individuals who are mouth breathers, the system may be more comfortable than a system requiring a sealed face mask, the system may allow for mandibular forward protrusion (e.g., opening of airway), and/or the system may encourage patient compliance.